


Surrender

by gillywulf



Series: War [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Moving On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira finds a beginning in an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kuvira more and more as each day passes.

For once in her life, Kuvira hesitated. Her fist hovered just inches away from the door but she couldn't make herself knock. This was a big decision after all and it would change everything. She thought she was ready to make that decision, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.  
  
"You don't have to stand out there, you know" Suyin called out from inside her office. Kuvira cursed herself for forgetting out seismic sense. She pushed open the door and entered, back straight, coming to a stop at her adoptive mother's desk with a salute. "What can I do for you, captain?" This was it.  
  
"I'd like to hand in my resignation" It took all of her careful discipline to keep her voice from shaking, especially when Suyin's head snapped up, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My-"  
  
"-Yes, I heard you. Why are you resigning?" Carefully, Su placed her pen down and leaned against the metal furniture in front of her. Kuvira wondered for the first time if maybe there was too much metal around her. Korra grew up with none, yet she managed to beat Kuvira in a metal bending fight. Her resolve strengthened. This was what she needed.  
  
"I plan to leave Zaofu for an indeterminate amount of time. I won't be able to be Captain of the Guard if I'm not here" she explained. Su stared at her.  
  
"You're leaving"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look," she began with a sigh, "I know you say that you think of me as a daughter, but you don't," Su opened her mouth to protest, but Kuvira plowed on. "and that's fine. You already have a daughter and four sons. If you really considered me part of the family, I wouldn't have gotten separate metal bending lessons from them, I would have maybe shared a room with Opal growing up, and I probably would have been included in the family portrait. All this means is that I'm not yours but I want to try and find somewhere I really feel I do belong" It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She could finally _breathe_. Suyin leaned back in her chair and studied her, arms crossed.  
  
"Does Korra know about this?" She asked. Kuvira frowned.  
  
"No, but she gave me the idea, so I doubt she'll be surprised"  
  
"How did she give you the idea?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kuvira," she sighed heavily, "you've been here since you were eight years old and you've never expressed any interest outside of Zaofu. I'm just trying to understand the situation" she explained defeatedly.  
  
"She told me about how she left the Avatar Compound in the South Pole. She might have mentioned how she never would have met Asami if she hadn't" She hadn't exactly wanted to explain herself, but Su probably wouldn't let her leave otherwise. "I can't stay in Zaofu forever, no matter how much either of us might want me to" The statement hung in the air between them.  
  
"I can't stop you, can I?"  
  
"No" Kuvira shook her head. Suyin stared at her with hard eyes for a moment, her jaw set.  
  
"Then I accept your resignation. Please finish the week so that we may get everything in order" The matriarch sank further into her chair and rubbed at her temples. Kuvira knew that her patience at this point would be limited, so she saluted and headed out of the room. She half hoped that her adoptive mother would stop her, shout that she was sorry for not being the mother she thought she was, but she knew not to push her luck.

Instead, she left the office for her own tiny apartment on the other side of the dome. Using metal bending, she dropped her armor to the floor and collapsed on her slightly too small bed. She sighed into the warm green sheets and curled up into a ball. It was exhausting, showing as little emotion as possible. Tears were easy around Su most days, but it wouldn't do to show. Her hand grabbed blindly for blankets to pull over her head, but as soon as she found them, a knock on the front door stopped her in her tracks. With a second sigh, she forced herself to her weary feet and dragged herself through her apartment. Before she opened it, she shook herself back to good posture and a blank face. Her visitor was surprising.  
  
"Hi" Asami Sato greeted softly. Kuvira blinked.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Korra told me about your plan to resign and do some traveling and I just wanted to talk to you before I missed my chance" the engineer explained with an open face. Kuvira frowned but moved aside to allow her to enter. The CEO looked out of place in her apartment. The woman was all soft curves and passionate colors but Kuvira's home was varying shades of green and sharp angles. No one else was meant to see this place. It was Kuvira's one sanctuary. If people wanted to find her, they found her at work. It was odd to see the space invaded.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" she asked like a good host should.  
  
"No, no thank you. I don't really expect to be here that long" Asami smiled politely. The captain nodded and awkwardly took a seat in her favorite armchair and waited. Whatever Sato wanted, she would have to start herself. It wasn't Kuvira's duty to prompt her. "I want to begin by thanking you. I know how you feel about Korra and it was big of you to tell her to talk to me instead of confessing yourself" Kuvira hung her head.  
  
"It seems that everyone knows about that" she sighed, frustrated. 

"I didn't. Not until Korra told me anyway. But that's not important. Thank you for helping the two of us get together. Since it's happened, she's happier and her healing has sped up. Also, I know it won't mean much to you, but I really love her and even if we weren't together, I would be happy with her healing. Is there anything I can do for you to help your trip? Do you need anything?" Kuvira was struck by how sincere Sato was. Every time she thought of the younger woman, she pictured someone prissy and unwilling to get dirty or be generous in any real way.  
  
"A destination might be nice. I know I'm leaving, but I don't know to where"  
  
"I heard the Southern Water Tribe is nice this time of year. The women are pretty attractive too" Asami's lips quirked upwards into a sly smile and Kuvira had to bark out a laugh.  
  
"I might take you up on that"


End file.
